


We are the Domestic Gems

by FireworksFactory



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Because Human!AU Gem families are adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family fluff through and through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksFactory/pseuds/FireworksFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories and drabbles that follow a variety of different families in times of happiness and stress. Some stories will have different characters being married and will not all follow the same continuity, but take place within the same universe. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the Domestic Gems

"Alright, ya little demon, here's your bottle."

Little Opal snatched the bottle from Amethyst's hand, ferociously sucking at the rubber nipple and enjoying the warm formula. 

Amethyst chuckled and ruffled her daughter's thin blonde locks, it was times like this that she truly perceived Opal to be pretty much a perfect fusion of her and Pearl. But it was always really fun watching her alone and getting to play housewife while Pearl was off at her ballet rehearsals, which seemed to happen a lot lately. 

Frankly, she was happy that her wife was doing what she loved, especially after she didn't get to do it for a solid nine months. Pearl had left just ten minutes prior to go to her first official rehearsal since she had made the cast list, leaving Amethyst alone with Opal and the responsibility of not nearly burning the house down again. 

Just as Amethyst settled down into the couch, half-watching an episode of Seinfeld and nodding off, her phone buzzed. 

It was Pearl. 

"Oh, hey Pea Pod. What's up?"

Pearl was practically hyperventilating. "Amethyst! I'm losing my mind here! I need your help!"

"Whoa, Pearl, slow it down a bit. What's the problem?"

"I put the wrong clothes in my duffle bag this morning," Pearl wailed,"And now I don't have my tutu, and we're about to do our rehearsal in 20 minutes!"

"It's okay! Why don't I just grab it and bring it down to ya?"

"That would be good," the slender woman exhaled, trying to regain her composure,"Thank you, Amethyst."

"No problem, babe."

Amethyst groggily leaped off the couch and walked upstairs to their bedroom. She opened up he closet door and rifled through the hangers. Jackets, hoodies, vests, tacky sweaters, but no tutu it seemed. 

"Uhh...Pearl? Where exactly would it be?"

"Is it not on the dresser," Pearl asked frantically. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see it there," Amethyst chuckled nervously,"I just checked the closet."

Pearl nearly had an aneurysm. Amethyst's tendency to not pay attention was a very nerve-wracking quality that worried Pearl to no end. She always put up with it though, because it almost always only amounted to minor consequence. But there was just something about having to rely on her wife to relay a very important item to her in an extremely time-sensitive situation that filled her with dread. 

"Alright I got it! I'm heading there now." The short woman walked out the door, making the shutting noise that Pearl could hear on the other side

"Honey," Pearl grumbled, clearly stressed,"Are you just going to leave Opal home alone?"

The dancer could hear Amethyst face-palming on the other side. 

Amethyst walked over to her snoozing daughter and picked her up, stirring her from her peaceful sleep. Opal began to whine as she dropped her bottle accidentally. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Amethyst spoke, picking up the bottle,"But your mommy forgot something really important and now we both have to pay for it."

"You're still on speaker, Amethyst."

After she had lost the call ten minutes later, Pearl had begun to worry about a lot things. Would she make it in time? Would her tutu be in good condition when it got here? Did Amethyst grab the right thing?

It was too much for Pearl, as all of her fellow cast members were in full dress and makeup while she was still in her jeans and sweater. She sat off to the corner, watching the cast interact and practice their moves, getting more and more impatient as time was winding down. 

"Hey Pearl," Sapphire said approaching her,"Why aren't you dressed? Rehearsal begins in...7 minutes, are you not feeling well?"

Pearl hung her head and stared at the ground. "I grabbed the wrong outfit when I left."

The older woman patted her back supportingly. "I'm sorry about that, hon, but you can't rehearse if you don't have the outfit."

Just as she began to break into a sobbing fit, a faint yelling reached her ears. She knew that voice...

"Amethyst?"

"Pearl..." the short woman huffed out, clearly out of breath,"Am I too late? If I am, I'm sorry. Traffic was a nightmare and I'm lucky I got here at all!"

"N-no, actual—wait, where's Opal?!"

"She's out in the truck," Amethyst panted,"Here you go."

She handed the folded-up tutu to Pearl, who took it in a seconds notice. 

"Thank you so much, Amethyst," she bent down and placed a heavy kiss to her wife's lips," You're a lifesaver!"

"No problem, babe. Knock 'em dead!"

Pearl planted another quick kiss on Amethyst's cheek and sprinted to the dressing room. 

"Thank you so much for bringing that outfit," Sapphire said,"I don't think we'd be in good shape if Pearl couldn't perform."

"Yeah," Amethyst sighed relievedly,"Next time I'll make sure she grabs it from now on so I never have to do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY love the idea of the fusions being the main gems' children!!! It's so goddang adorable I can't stand it!


End file.
